


Arrested By Your Smile

by bakatenshi, Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru couldn't stand people like him, every rumor floating through the station was worst than the next. Now the chief wanted them to partner up for a stakeout. This was just fucking beautiful or more like the last person he wanted to be partners with. The chief seems to think they will compliment each other for some reason which escapes Haru’s understanding. It seems they were as opposite as the sun is to the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested By Your Smile

Haru couldn't stand people like him, every rumor floating through the station was worst than the next. Now the chief wanted them to partner up for a stakeout. This was just fucking beautiful or more like the last person he wanted to be partners with. The chief seems to think they will compliment each other for some reason which escapes Haru’s understanding. It seems they were as opposite as the sun is to the moon.

They had each moved up in rank over the course of their careers and were pretty much on equal footing in that respect. Well at least he isn't a rookie…

The only thing he had ever admired about the guy was the way he kept his body in tip top condition. Thank god he had never been caught leering at the sexy idiot.

He headed into the chief’s office to hear the details of the stakeout but had to wait for Officer Matsuoka to show up before they could start, he wasn't late. Haruka was just a little early.

The only thing he was aware of about the case, was that supposedly the house they had to watch had a known connection to illegal drugs. It was no small timer either, they had connections to some of the more dangerous criminals that lurked the streets of Iwatobi. 

-

Rin didn't like having partners. Oh yeah, he had to have them but he was better alone, playing by his own rules, doing what needed to be done. And partners had issues like believing in the god damn rulebook and telling him that, you know, punching someone for intel was not the wisest choice. 

So he wasn't looking forward to having a partner. And then he found out who it was. Rin had checked out Haruka in a “hey, he has a nice ass” kinda way but that was all. As while they had followed the same career paths, Rin had known they were not going to be best buddies, too damn different, so he mostly ignored his colleague. Well, apart from the nice ass. 

Up until today. He walked into the chief’s office, his walk lazy and removed the sunglasses he’d worn seeing that his new “partner” was there. He smirked. So that was how it was gonna be.

"Did I keep you waiting?" he asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

He knew he was on time but of course, Haruka had to be earlier than him. He tried not to roll his eyes as he took a seat next to him, flopping down onto it and glancing once at his partner as he brushed the hair from his eyes. 

-

He comes across as such an arrogant ass, it was like he was literally in love with himself. Though, the way he carried himself was hot in its own right, his attitude was annoying as fuck. He entered a damn room and sat down in a chair like he owned the whole station. Pff, and those glasses, there was no need for sunglasses indoors. The guy it seems was a total dork, at least from what Officer Nanase was observing at the moment. 

Haru didn't bother answering his smart-ass question, instead he put all of his focus on the chief as they were given the scarce details of the case. So it was in fact related to drugs and also a connection to an infamous thug named Nagisa. 

"The is a 24 hour a day stakeout for at least the next three days, longer if need be. I paired you two off because I think you can work well together." 

Haru frowned at that. Did the chief realized he had paired Haru with a pompous ass who didn't follow protocol? The guy was such a hothead, he had even done things that made evidence of no use when it was brought to trial. Well those were some of the rumors that Haru believed, in truth the raven didn't have the whole story, so it was stupid of him to pass judgement.

At least he had something nice to look at, even if that was the only benefit. Heh, benefit? Partners with benefits, he would so not kick this guy out of bed. Even if he couldn't stand him.

-

Work well together? Rin wanted to laugh but instead snorted under his breath. As he didn't think he’d work well with that tight ass.

Which reminded him of that ass. He shook his head to banish that thought and gave the chief his trademark cocky grin.

“Yeah, no problem, we’ll be a lean, mean, crime fighting machine.”

He was sure Haru felt the same - that they were ill suited as partners and it would end up a disaster when they were going to be in such close proximity but Rin wasn't going to admit that to the chief. He wanted to keep his job. He’d come far too close to being suspended before and didn't want to again.

So Rin would play nice. For now.

-

Finally the meeting was over and Haru got up promptly to leave the room. It was bad enough that he would be stuck with him for the next three days so he was going to get some air before that happened.

He climbed the stairs to the roof of the station, as he pondered how bad his luck seemed with the recent turn of events. There had been nothing wrong with his old partner, but he had been a rookie. For the stakeout, they wanted seasoned cops to be on watch.

How was he supposed to breath with that guy’s cocky attitude taking up the entire space of the undercover patrol car. He glanced down at his watch, he had four hours to kill before he had to meet his rival in the garage.

-

Rin watched Haru leave as quickly as he could and he shrugged at the chief.

He’d barely said anything and his “partner” was pissy at him. This did not bode well for the amount of hours they’d be stuck together in a car.

"See you around, boss,” he said following Haru’s lead, walking to get coffee and figure out whether he should catch up to him, ask him his deal, what his problem was but he decided against it.

He poured himself coffee as he needed it, the sunglasses had hidden his night of heavy drinking to some but he needed to be sober and have his head together in the car with Haru. As he was fucking sure he’d have something to say about his unprofessionalism.

-

Haru wasn't trying to be some kind of kiss ass or be perfect but he did tend to ‘go by the book’ when it comes to his job. He also didn't think too highly of what he considered troublemakers, Matsuoka was at the top of this list. He had heard so many things about the guy it was ridiculous.

He decided to go home and take a power nap and get ready for the start of the stakeout. He was dreading it a little too much, perhaps he should look on the bright-side but when it came to that. He was completely unprofessional because he had inappropriate thoughts about his sexy new partner. He sighed and returned to the station. He had paperwork to finish up that pertained to this assignment. 

Paperwork was the boring part of being a cop, he had to down two cups of coffee to stay awake through the annoyingly tedious task. But every jobs has its pros and cons.

*

Glancing at his watch, he realized he was a little late and hurried off to the garage.

-

“Late? I am surprised.” 

Rin was teasing but Haru looked pretty annoyed at the way he was leaning against the side of the car, smirking, his Ray Bans loose in his hand. 

He hadn't been waiting long but he enjoyed the look on Haru’s face and he chuckled. 

“I’m teasing you. It’s okay, won’t tell the chief you ran late,” he said, winking at him. 

He knew he wasn't exactly endearing himself to his partner but Rin was high on coffee and sugar and wanted to start. Even though a stakeout wasn't exactly the most fun thing he could be doing, Haru intrigued him and teasing him seemed to be fun. 

“Ready to get going? I’ll drive.”

-

He wasn't proud of the fact that he was late, he was annoyed with himself however. He wasn't trying to be perfect but he did like to be punctual. The way Officer Rin was standing against the car with a sexy smirk on his face was not helping the fact that Haru found him devilishly attractive. Idiot.

"I didn't think you were the type to rat someone out anyway. Especially for something so trivial…." Haru had never really criticized past partners for being late, unless it was a ridiculous amount of time.

He wasn't as anal as his reputation made him out to be. He was actually more laid back than that.

That damn wink…he looked even better when he appeared to be flirting. However the chances of that being a real flirt or just fucking with Haru… He was just fucking with him, indeed.

His choice to drive was only fair since he was at the car first… not that it mattered. Haru had no idea what kind of driver the guy was though. One thing he was realizing fast is that the guy was pretty cheeky.

"Yeah…" He replied nonchalantly and plopped into the passenger seat.

-

Rin was surprised Haru didn't protest and let him drive. Not that he was complaining. Rin had wanted to as it meant he was focusing on the road and not his partners body. Which looked pretty damn good. It was not just his ass he was interested in as damn, that guy must work out or something from what he could see hidden underneath clothes.

"You think we’ll get this Nagisa guy?" Rin asked after a while, sick of the silence in the vehicle.

He knew Nagisa was bad news but the evidence was always off. It got lost, people got bribed and nothing came of the charges. This stakeout, these drug runners, all led back to the blond criminal and the chief and impressed the importance of this case as it might finally put the brutal but smart thug behind bars. If they worked well together.

-

"I suppose we will or at least I hope so…"

Well at least it seems his new partner didn't have issues with his driving skills, which had only been a mild concern anyway. He had to look out the window, take his eyes off Matsuoka’s body. Being undercover meant wearing civilian clothes, his choice on what he wore hugged his body. Haru bit his lip so much around this guy. Just looking at him caused a mild frustration.

They arrived finally to the house they had to do surveillance on for the next three days. The beauty of having a partner is that you could take turns sleeping. Haru hoped the redhead would not mind if he went first. He had had an exhausting day thus far. Perhaps it was the boring paperwork that had did him in or the stress of his new partner.

He leaned back in his seat, loosening his collar, along with a few buttons at the top of his shirt before closing his eyes to rest. Hoping the redhead didn't complain.

-

Rin’s eyes widened when he looked over at his partner. As he’d just pulled up and now the guy was going to sleep. Obviously not the tight ass he thought he was. And then he had undone a few buttons at the top of his shirt like some kinda tease. Rin made a noise low in his throat as he saw some skin, deciding then to look away and make a snarky comment. 

"Guess you sleeping first?" 

He didn't get an answer so Rin leant forward, focusing on the house rather than his sexy ass partner. He thought of all the cops in the force and all of them were older, guys with beer guts and bald spots and of course, the one he got stuck with was a sexy one. He tried to ignore him, easier now that his breathing was evening out indicating sleep, and he kept his red eyed stare at the house. Well, at least for now. He just hoped Haru didn't talk in his sleep - or worse, moan or something. 

-

Of course he had not been trying to be a tease, he was just tended to get more comfortable when he knew he would be in it for the long haul, this one being three fucking days. He was only going to be able to leave for short breaks to get food, or to take a shower (they happened to be near a bath house). So at least he wouldn't have to worry about hygiene.

He probably slept for at least four hours, tossing and turning. His mind betraying him at one point as his partner had somehow made his way into his dream. He grunted slightly in his sleep annoyed yet mildly turned on in a way.

He awoke and stretched, fidgeting with his collar and rubbing his neck before brushing his hand through his hair. He positioned his seat upright and turned to glance at his partner.

"Any action while I was asleep?"

-

"I clocked a few people, took some photos to see who the main players are, see if we can ID ‘em if we send the images back to the station," Rin answered as professionally as he could as while Haru was asleep, he might have also checked out his partner. 

As damn, he had a good body and Rin could admire that when he was asleep. As it was easier than when he was awake. As right now, Haru was looking at him with searching eyes and Rin swallowed, reminding himself to forget all the little noises Haru had made when he’d tossed and turned in the passengers seat. 

"I’m gonna get some coffee now you’re awake," Rin ventured, as damn, he needed to get out of the car for a little while. Just for a little while. "You want?"

-

"Please." Haru mumbled as he gazed at his partner venturing out of the car, perfect view of his ass. Damn it, he so should not look. Once more here he was biting his lip. Strangely enough, they hadn't fought yet or seemed to ruffle each others feather… then again so far Haru had been asleep.

He felt refreshed and stepped out of the car for a moment to stretch his legs before getting back in. He should’ve mentioned a bottle of water, oh well maybe he will get one later. He had left one on his desk at work in his rush when he was late.

While Matsuoka was gone, Haru watched the house closely, only one person coming and going. By the looks of it, it wasn't the infamous blonde thug, he had only seen pictures of him however. He was caught up in some of the worst crimes in Iwatobi. Perhaps he had Yukaza connections?

-

Rin purchased coffees and some doughnuts and carried them back to the vehicle, walking slowly to get more air and take more time than he needed. So far their partnership had been pretty amicable but then it had only been a few hours. There was still time for an argument or a fight.

He arrived back at the car, getting into the drivers seat and offering the drink and then the paper bag.

"I thought if we were on a stakeout we might as well be a cop cliche, right?" He thought he saw Nanase roll his eyes but dismissed it as Haru looked inside the bag and saw it contained something sugary and unhealthy. "Hey, I know you have a hot body and all but one doughnut is not gonna kill you.”

Rin hadn't thought about what he’d said until after it left his lips. He’d just said his partner, who he disliked, had a “hot body.” Fuck. And the stakeout had been going so well… 

-

Officer Matsuoka had not been gone too long, adoring his body as he climbed back into the car. Donuts? Somehow this was cute. He accepted them, though when it comes to sweets, he could take them or leave them. His diet was quite simple. He eats lots of fish. Perhaps too much of a good thing but Haru tended to indulged in things he was obsessed with.

Haru’s mouth became slight agape as the guy just called him hot, he could feel his heart racing in his ears. Its one thing to admire someone from afar and they have no idea of the things you would love to do to their body. But for this guy to have a mutual attraction was a whole new ballgame.

"Look who’s talking." Haru muttered in a slightly seductive tone, just enough to let his ‘partner’ know he was just as fucking ‘hot’. Not that anything could be done about it, since they were co-workers. Such a thing was not allowed. Pity.

-

Rin heard the words but only arched an eyebrow in surprise. As that meant the attraction was mutual. And that information was not fun as they had to sit in a car with each other with this smouldering sexual tension and Rin didn't have the best impulse control anyway. It was what got him in trouble in the first place in his damn job. He was too impulsive, hot headed, always acting before he thought and right now…  
He shook his head and grabbed for one of the donuts, thinking that eating would be an effective distraction from thinking of anything else. Not how they could have hot sex in the car. Not how they could potentially use handcuffs. Not how Haru would moan and pant and say his name…

Thankfully, as he took a big bite, there seemed to be some movement at the house and his eyes narrowed.

"Shit… is that Nagisa?"

-

Haru, trying his damnedest to not think of his partner, drinking his coffee in silence and concentrating on his own breathing as a way of distraction. To no avail…

He was about to speak when he too noticed something from the house, getting his binoculars for a closer look. If it wasn't Nagisa, it sure as hell looked like him. The messy blonde hair, tattoos and piercings, wearing all black and walking like he owned the world.

He never thought he would be grateful to see a damned criminal, but it helped keep away thoughts of what he really desired to do. Like run an ice cube over Rin’s hot, sweaty body and then lick the droplets off. Fuck.

Clearing his throat, “If its not him, he has a twin…”

-

Rin was so fucking glad for Nagisa’s appearance as it meant that instead of thinking about their mutual attraction and how Haru was in bed, Rin was thinking about the criminals that his focus was meant to be on. 

He watched closely as Nagisa walked to the house and gave his partner a glance from the corner of his eye.

"Guess we know that these drug runners are playing a bigger game if it links to that fucker. And now we got some evidence."

Rin was quite happy to use the word as he knew some of the things Nagisa had done and it made him so angry he was still on the streets. He was the sort of guy he’d love to punch in the face and he felt his fist curl up in anger. He knew that he shouldn't do anything, that they were meant to be watching but he was so damn tempted to get out of the car and knock on the door. So tempted that he reached for the door handle, coffee and his partner forgotten. Well, one thing he’d always been was impulsive. 

-

"True."

Rumors of this guy, it appears some of them may be true as Haru watches the idiot attempt to get out of the car. Grabbing his arm quickly to stop him, trying to be mindful of the fact that he held hot coffee.

"Idiot. Don’t go running after him now. We have to get more evidence before we can bring this guy down!"

How he hated to have to get onto an officer of equal rank but it seems Rin could lose his head and acted on his fucking impulses too often. He was true to his nature as a hothead. 

"You can’t act alone." Haru scolded. "Besides its dangerous, what if something happened to you?" 

Did he really think someone would have an easy time living with the fact that their partner was killed right in front of them? Nagisa was not one to approach with such ease, he had a death toll under his gun, no one was quite sure how many people he had taken out.

Cops included. 

Though why the thought of this idiot in such a situation distressed him this much was baffling to Haruka. 

It seems he gave a shit about his partner. 

Fuck. 

And touching him had sent a chill to his skin, making it tingle. 

Unfair.

-

Why did Haru have to touch him? Fuck.

It had only been a light touch but it distracted him effectively from his anger as he felt the fingers on his, looking over into his partners eyes.

Shit, it should be criminal for a guy to have eyes like that. Rin almost wanted to laugh at his own joke but instead he let out a small huffed sound and slumped back into the seat.

"I know," he said with a growl, running fingers through his hair, "I just hate guys like that. I know we need more evidence I just wanna strangle him. All those lives he destroyed."

Rin felt Haru’s eye on him, too fucking intense and decided he had to ignore him for a while. “I’m gonna sleep.”

He hoped that would work.

-

Haru was a little taken aback, he was so sure Rin was going to start a fight with him, but he just made a bitter comment about Nagisa and….

He could’ve sworn of rumors around the station of others not being able to stop him, how he hated partners and how he supposedly never followed protocol.

And now he is just going to go to sleep as if nothing happened? Haru shrugged. Perhaps Rin had respect for him? Or something else?

He kept watch as Nagisa had finished whatever business he had and left the house. But soon there was nothing to watch and he found himself trying to NOT look at his sleeping partner.

-

Rin really didn't need to have erotic dreams about his partner when he was sat just there but he was. He hated his subconscious as when he woke up he had the lingering memories of it - of Office Nanase pushing him to a wall, his hands behind his back, telling him what he was going to do in his ear, how he was going to bend him over and…

He stopped himself. As shit, he was already a little hard and he did not want to be sporting an erection with Haru sat next to him. 

"Anything?" Rin mumbled, trying to get rid of the sleepiness as he turned to Haru. He saw that Haru was looking closely at him and Rin wondered if, fuck, had he said something in his sleep? "What?"

-

He had ended up watching the idiot sleep, damn him and his beautiful body. It wasn't fair to be trapped in the car with him. It was torture, but somehow Haru could make it through this, he was a professional and he had a reputation to maintain. Since when do I care about that? It seems this was the first time, something on the job was making him question his own morals.

"No, nothing for now. Nagisa didn't remain too much longer when you went to sleep, however it looks like they are planning something." He shrugged, "The tap on the phone so far, had done nothing. Perhaps they also have some untraceable phone."

-

Rin mumbled a low “yeah” and thought about that information. They probably did - it was a good observation and Rin’s thoughts focusing on the job dampened down his desire.

"Maybe…Maybe we need to get closer next time he visits. See what’s going on."

It was a risky move but Rin figured it would be worth it. The only action happening in the car was an unbearable amount of mounting sexual tension. Rin needed to do something otherwise he’d end up kissing his partner. And that was a bad idea.

-

"As risky as it is, we may not get anywhere if we don’t try it…" His mind was now focused completely on his job for the moment and he subtly stretched, sitting for this long was making his ass numb.

"You hungry? I would like to stretch my legs and go grab something for us to eat." He mumbled as his stomach growled embarrassing him slightly, for some reason he felt his face grow warm. Normally something like that wouldn't happen, but normally he wasn't attracted to his partner.

-

Yeah thanks,” Rin said, “just whatever you’re getting.”

He was hungry, Rin realised, and it had been hours since they’d started this torturous stakeout and he needed some food. Plus it was a small amount of time apart. They needed that. As Haru was looking embarrassed, his face a little flushed and Rin thought it was kinda adorable. And sexy. Maybe that’s what Haru looked like during sex…

His eyes narrowed as Haru got out and he checked out his ass in tight jeans and he swallowed and then turned his attention back to the house hoping for some action. Soon. He was going crazy with Haru so damn close.

-

In a way, he felt like he was eighteen again, the age when your hormones are at their absolute peak, because he kept thinking things about his partner that he was trying desperately not to. He grabbed a pizza, quick and almost everyone likes it. Also more coffee, staying awake was key if they wanted to catch when Nagisa showed up once more.

He took his time because it felt nice to be out of the tense atmosphere and it also felt nice to stand after sitting for hours on end. Returning to the car, he opened the door and easing back into his seat.

"Here." He handed the redhead a coffee, "Anything happen?"

-

"Saw another guy - tall, dark hair, glasses - got a picture to send back to see if they can ID him. Might be an accomplice," Rin said and he smiled when he smelt hot cheesy pizza. "Thanks."

He was surprised by the pizza as he was sure Haru would bring back sushi or something and he enjoyed having something unhealthy from time to time. He just knew he’d need a few hours in the gym after this stakeout.

"I’m going to need to do some major distance in the pool after these three days," Rin said, trying to lighten the mood as he gestured towards the pizza they were sharing and grabbing a slice to take a bite.

-

Perhaps his boss was right, so far the two seem to work well together. He could hardly believe what he was thinking. It was actually kind of nice expect for the fact that he would love to nail him that is, that was the only problem.

"Ah good, good." He remarked about the possible accomplice. As he sat there nibbling on a slice of pizza, listening to the redhead talk. So he swims, great another visual, this guy in swim trunks with water slowly trickling down his firm chest. His lush hair sticking to his face. Haru groaned a loud at his thoughts and then coughed to try to hide it. "Swimming huh? I go skinny dipping in a lake behind my house." He mentioned casually as he clears his own mind and focuses on his pizza like its the most interesting slice of food he has ever seen in his life.

-

Rin choked on his slice. Skinny dipping? Seriously, this guy was trying to kill him. The image of him naked and swimming was one that made Rin lose all normal bodily functions, forgetting how to swallow, breathe and not act like a complete idiot. 

Fuck. He was so dead. But then if he was dead he might as well die happy. Composing himself and wiping cheese and sauce off his mouth, he put down the pizza and turned, a small smirk on his face. 

"Could I join you one time?"

-

Haru almost choked on his pizza, join him and he sounded dead serious too. Like he wasn't fucking kidding around but Haru tried to play that off because if he joined him and they were naked together, he would so fuck him senseless.

"I don’t think that is such a good idea, I mean I —- we’re partners and I would not be able—-" He swallowed and then wished for something to happen at the damn house but nope, nothing. "Lets drop this."

-

"I was just teasing," Rin said, looking away and grabbing for his pizza again, staring at that instead of anywhere near Haru. 

He felt his cheeks flush as usually Rin was so damn suave and sexy. He could get anyone he wanted with his cocky attitude, his body, his good-looks and Haru was just… making him fucking flustered. 

And that completely sucked. They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever until Rin’s phone beeped. 

"They identified the accomplice. Rei Ryugazaki. He has links to the Yakuza."

-

Dear god, so much sexual tension and it was only day one, how the hell was he going to last three whole days and not jump this guy? It was getting difficult and it took every bit of morale he could pull together.

He felt relief when the phone buzzed and the topic was back on work, he swiftly swigged at his coffee and replied. “That name sounds familiar. I believe that guy was arrested in the past for drug possession, looks like he was in deeper than we thought at the time.”

-

Work. Rin could cope with work as a topic. It was neutral and what they were actually there for. They finished as much of the pizza as they could manage, throwing the leftovers to the back seat and Rin hoped that they got some action to at least get out of the damn car for a bit. 

He guessed he should’ve been careful what he wished for as he saw a black vehicle pull up outside the house and he turned to Haru.

"What do we do? Take a closer look?"

Hell, as much as Rin wanted to, to get out and see what was going on, he wanted to know his partners opinion. As after all, he was trying not to be too much of a jerk. And he liked Haru. Though perhaps a little too fucking much. 

-

Finally something was happening, it was what he needed to keep the lewd thoughts of his partner at bay. He grabbed his binoculars to get a closer look, the van was blocking the house so it was hard to tell what was going on.

"Here, you take a look, I can’t really tell but I am not sure if we should move in closer or not."

But as he said that, at the back of the van he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. “Wait, is that Nagisa or…” but it turned out to be a blonde haired women this time, or at least it looked like one. “..a disguise…?”

-

Rin tried to see but their angle wasn't good and he couldn't tell. Growling under his breath, he reached for his weapon and checked it before he made any move out of the car.

"Once everyone’s in the house I’m gonna take a closer look," he said, his expression deadly and serious as he saw himself reflected in the glass. "You coming or not?"

-

"I’m coming…" Haru wasn't about to let this hothead go alone, he hoped that Rin didn't try to act on one of his impulses. He followed after the redhead as they approached the house once everyone seemed to have gone inside.

Haru made his way to the side of the house, attempting to look in one of the windows, it was indeed Nagisa but for some reason he was in disguise. It didn't make sense unless something was about to go down…perhaps? It looked like they were talking about a plan as far as he could tell.

Somehow for now, his mind stayed off of his partner’s body for once.

-

"We should get closer," Rin said as they couldn't see much more through the window. "I could go in… pretend to be a buyer or something?"

He knew it was a risky idea but this whole stake-out was driving him crazy and they needed more intel. More information. This crime network needed taking down and Rin was fed up of feeling useless and abiding by their orders. His weapon was in his back pocket, the tight civilian jeans he’d chosen and he reached for it, feeling the cool steel.

"I’m sick of sitting on my ass."

-

"You have no patience at all do you? It has only day one and it would be dangerous for you to do that. Fucking idiot." Haru spoke softly and got in the male’s face as he did so, not even remembering how attracted he was to him as his anger got the better of him.

"We may just mostly be sitting in a car and slowly gather info but that was what we were told to do…and if you get hurt…" Haru sighed heavily, "How the fuck would I be able to live with myself?"

-

"Why do you care?" Rin spat back, his voice angry. "We’re together because the chief put us together, nothing more."

He knew his voice was a little loud and he dialed it down, glaring fiercely at his fellow officer. As shit, they were here together because they were ordered and yes, they’d admitted they both found each other hot, but that was clearly because of some fucked up consequence of being in a confined space together. Over active libidos or whatever.

"After this, we won’t give a shit about each other, right?"

-

"I don’t even know myself why I care, okay? I didn’t know I would give a shit about someone like you…" All he knew was the idea of something happening to this idiot made his fucking chest hurt and it was irritating as hell. It only irked him more, why did he have to care really? Why couldn't he act like it didn't matter?

Haru sighed and backed the other officer into the side of the house, pressing against him without thinking about it and whispering in his ear as to not roust suspension from the people inside, who so far somehow had not noticed them.

"Maybe you don’t but I am NOT YOU…" He ran a hand through his hair, "God damn it—let’s get back to the car? Before we really raise eyebrows…." His voice was soft and frustrated and damn he should not stand this close to this idiot because his lips were too damn close for comfort.

-

He was against the wall, Haru’s body pressing into his and Rin looked straight into his eyes, felt his breath across his own face and hell, he’d always been impulsive, always been fucking stupid as some people would say so he risked pressing their lips together. 

Rin licked at Haru’s bottom lip, reached for the short hairs at the back of his head and bucked into his body, moaning a little when he felt how firm Haru’s muscles were. It was a stupid place to be doing this but right now, Rin didn't care. 

-

A whirlwind of frustration had mounted up inside him since this fiasco had started and he had push it away time and again. So when his partner didn't speak and he suddenly felt warm lips on his, he didn't have a shred of hesitation even if he usually kept his wits about him.

He thrust his tongue in and vigorously kissed the redhead as if he was trying to make him senseless. Resting his hands against Rin’s hips and pushing into him more, softly groaning. God, why did he want this idiot so bad, he wasn't thinking right now as his mind clouded over with his pent up desire for this impassioned impulsive idiot.

-

The kiss was aggressive, tongues pushing and thrusting, Haru’s hands were on his hips tight and Rin kissed back with all the intensity he had, gripping dark hair tight in his fingers.

His mind was on somehow getting Haru out of his pants, dropping to his knees and taking that cock in his mouth, looking up through his hair and watching Haru’s expression shift. And his hand wandered there, rubbing at Haru’s groin as their lips and tongues continued to wrestle.

Rin was sure they would’ve gone further, he was so hard and horny, had it not been for the sound of the gunshot.

-

Caution thrown to the wind felt like it was so worth it, as Rin’s aggressive nature mixed with Haru’s was a torrent of pent of longing about to explode like a bomb. Lips have never felt so sweet and yet like a forbidden fruit because this was his partner and that somehow added to the thrill of it.

It was like the were about to fuck right there on the side of the house basically in fucking public because neither of them were thinking straight in the least. Panting heavily when the gunshot was heard he pulled away with hazy eyes and barely composed himself as he realized it came from inside the house.

"We better call for backup…." Haru remarked as he walked towards the patrol car with suddenly little resistance when it comes to his idiot partner. He was so going to nail him later.

-

They were back inside the fucking car and Rin was still a little hard and more than a little horny as they waited for back up to arrive. He glanced over to his partner and sighed. 

Calling for back up and going in all guns blazing probably meant that the stakeout was over which was disappointing as then they wouldn't be partners any more but also was promising as if they weren't partners any more… well, that meant fucking was allowed.

Rin shifted in his seat, the thought making sweat drip down his neck. “What you wanna do after we’re done?” Rin asked casually, “I feel like a long shower and some time in bed…”

-

Fuck, he had never had so much tension built up in his life, having just a taste of Matsuoka was wickedly teasing the hell out of him. He closed his eyes as he tried his damnedest to not think about it, but he could feel the man’s touch lingering on his body. Like it was insisting that the thought not leave his mind.

Rin broke the silence and his comment didn't help the matter, no not in the fucking least. Instead Haru, looked at him and pictured him in that goddamn shower. Fuck this shit. Where was backup? The chief was radioing them all of the sudden, something about neighbors calling about the gunshot too, it was understandable - it had been loud as fuck rousting him from his high.

He wanted them to stay out of the situation and they were planning on taking the body and examining it, it seems that the people in the home were claiming a freak accident, which meant the stakeout would continue. More time alone with this guy and his mounting frustration, that was now even more pent up that he had such a tease of a taste of this idiot.

"When this is all over? What I wanna do?" He leered at Rin, as if answering with ‘YOU.’ "A shower would be nice…or going to bed." He was purring in his tone. God damn, Nanase. Calm the fuck down. He looked away focusing on the door of the car, suddenly it was way too hot in the fucking car. He had to loosen his collar and he rolled his neck slightly. "I don’t wanna think right now."

-

The tone of Haru’s voice suggested what he wanted but Rin knew they couldn't do anything - they were still stuck on this damn stakeout and making it all sexual again was going to fucking kill him and so he sighed.

“I feel gross, I’m gonna wash up,” he said, exiting the car without a glance back.

Rin hoped that splashing some cold water on his face would splash cold water on his libido and he’d stop thinking with his dick. As while as much as he’d love to spend a hot sweaty night with Haru, he loved his job and hated Nagisa so he told himself to focus. Focus on what he was meant to be doing. And not what Haru could do to him.

"Good luck with that," he said to himself running fingers through his sweaty hair as he walked away.

-

Being left alone in the car was a relief, he was able to get his head back on straight and he watched the house closely as the body was taken away by the coroner. What had they missed while they were fucking around? Obviously something important! Haru sighed, in his entire career he had never done anything this stupid. Luckily Rin was the only person aware of that fact though so his reputation should go unscathed.

He could go for a shower as soon as the redhead returned, he needed an icy cold drenching to cool himself and calm his thoughts of Rin.

-

The feel of cold water, of the opportunity to at least get out of his sticky clothes for a brief moment was so good to Rin and he was not gonna think about Haru. Not at all.

The shower water was cold to stop any hint of arousal or temptation. He didn't want to jerk off thinking about his partner. As the tension was high enough already.

With still damp hair, Rin walked back to the vehicle with some bottles of water and was determined not to get distracted and only think about his job and duty. And not think about any of Haru’s body parts. But of course, as soon as he was at the car he felt that surge of attraction and his cold shower seemed all for nothing.

Rin thought he was fucked. Well until he got fucked.

-

Having managed to relax while Rin was gone taking a shower, Haru made the mistake of watching him get into the car. With his hair still wet from his shower… He bit his lip and looked away.

"I’ll be back…going to shower." He stepped out of the car and trotted over to the bath house with the image he had just seen of Rin frozen in his mind. (That and their quick little make out session.) It was like he couldn't get to the cold water fast enough. Iciest shower he had probably even taken in his life. It seemed to help, but then again - distance from Rin was the most helpful thing.

Before going back to the car, he grabbed some ramen from a small stand. It had been hours since they ate. Once he finally made it back to the car, still slightly wet from his shower because he was weird and liked the way it felt on his skin.

He ignored his inner hormones as best he could and nothing seemed to be going on with the house at all as night began to fall. He decided to listen to music through headphones from his phone. So he tunes into a radio station and starts listening to a song, which to his utter dismay is explicit and doesn't help filter his mind in the least. He switches the station several times and as if he is stuck in some bad movie. It keeps happening and he can feel his face burning and his mind cracking slightly.

You got to be kidding right? Haru threw his phone in Rin’s direction as his face was filled with his ridiculous frustration, he grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it as if that might help.

Please something happen at this fucking house already.

-

The brief respite away from each other did not help. As soon as Haru came back he looked frustrated and flustered which was hot. Rin found a phone thrown in his direction and he held it up with a smirk.

"Problem?" he teased.

Haru was holding ramen and Rin grabbed it eagerly. Least eating was a distraction, least eating meant he was not thinking with his dick but Rin was sick of this charade. Maybe there was one way to get rid of the sexual tension. As Rin finished eating, he glanced over to the house to see no activity and then looked over to Haru, reaching for his thigh.

"What if I blow you?" Rin asked bluntly. 

-

Haru glared at him at first as he was teased and his fucking voice sounded hot, god damn him. Nothing happening at the house and night falling blanketing the car in black.

As the suggestive remark rolled off that tongue and hit his ears, his eyes widened but only for a moment as he realized that might be the only fucking way to ease all the tension. Just fucking give in.

"I’m not stopping you…." He spoke softly as if just the idea itself was making him less frustrated because something could be done. He reached out and grabbed the idiot by his hair forcing a kiss on him.

-

Rin expected Haru to say no, not to kiss him hard and grab him. The kiss was better than the one against the wall and Rin’s hand ran up Haru’s thigh, reaching to his crotch and rubbing there.

His own cock hardened as their tongues wrestled, as he continued to stroke Haru, wanting to open those jeans and delve his hand inside.

He broke the kiss to meet Haru’s eyes, his fingers toying at button and zipper.

"May I?"

-

Haruka groaned as the redhead’s hand brushed against him repeatedly, kissing this guy sent chills up his spine. As the kiss was halted and Rin sounded oddly polite by the way he asked.

"Go ahead…" Haru mumbled in a raspy voice as he was catching his breath.

It was almost ridiculous how much pent up frustration he had, so the relief he felt just from the faint touch helped him relax as much as one in such a situation can anyway. He leaned into the door and pulled Rin by the shirt to make him come closer. “Like I said, I am not going to stop you. I want you.”

-

The way he was pulled closer made Rin very aware that he was wanted. As well as the fact that where his hand was rubbing was hard. Very hard. 

He bypassed material apart from briefs and leant his head down to tease through cotton, his breath hot against the material and the hard cock underneath. He could taste saltiness but kept his mouth and tongue teasing, feeling the power trip of going down on his partner. 

And right now he was doing it his way and Haru would just have to deal with it. 

He reached his hand to the waistband and pulled them down, his mouth kissing at abs as he pushed up Haru’s shirt and then he leant down again, his lips opening to take just the head of Haru’s cock in his mouth.

-

If he had been using his head right now, he would laugh at his own impulsive foolishness, but there was something about Rin that threw his morale code right out the window. He just wanted him too bad to give a fuck. They were alone in the damn car anyway… So why the hell not?

As if he wasn't hot enough already, Haru bit his lip as he shamelessly watched everything Rin did to him. But he did end up closing his eyes at times as well, like when he felt that warm breath ghost over his skin…true that it was through his boxers but that didn't stop it from being felt on his skin just below the surface. He gripped the redhead’s hair and laced his fingers through it as the male paid so much attention to his body.

Haru had no desire to be in control as he let Rin do as he pleased, to just let himself go to this beautiful idiot was a strange kind of freedom that always following rules would never have.

He gasped a loud as he felt kisses to his skin and then cool air hit more of his exposed skin. He gripped the seat of the car and tilted his head back, arching his body up slightly towards Rin’s warm mouth as he felt a warm wetness encase his cock. He sighed with such desirous relief cause damn it felt almost too good.

-

Rin almost smirked when he felt Haru arch his body towards his mouth and he took that as was intended, taking his cock in his mouth, bobbing down it and then releasing it with a soft “pop”, looking up at Haru.  
He paused for a moment, hot breath against the head until he licked from base to tip and back again, lavishing Haru’s dick with attention, mouthing and leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. He returned to the previous position, his hand stroking a few times as he kissed again at Haru’s amazing abs before he descended back into his lap, opening his mouth wide to take him as deep as he could. 

Rin knew he shouldn't be doing what he was doing - that they were cops on a stakeout and this was so fucking wrong but he wanted to do this so fucking bad and he reached to his own pants, fumbling with the zipper so he could touch his own cock and he continued to go down on his gorgeous partner.

-

A barrage of short quick breaths which formed into low husky moans flew from Haruka’s lips as his partner was damn near driving him mad, while it was true that such treatment was a relief - it also fueled his desire to fuck the living daylights out of his partner.

Watching him bob over his cock with the lewdest look he had seen in those scarlet eyes yet, Haru’s body shuddered harshly and he swayed his hips gently as he was overcome in his body’s feelings at the moment. It was hard to not thrust harder against the other male, because he was damn good at what he was doing.

He heard the zipper of Rin’s pants and his eyes shot open as he leaned over somewhat trying to get a good view of what the redhead was doing.

-

Rin continued to suck and bob on the cock on his mouth as he reached to grasp his own, stroking fast and hard, wanting to feel the rush of orgasm at the same time as Haru. 

So it turned him on going down on a guy. Rin didn't give a fuck as he gave great head and he was enjoying the taste, the feel, the knowledge that his mouth was making Haru lose control. He was desperate to taste him, to taste the saltiness, and he held his breath, his head going faster as his hand sped up on his own dick, his thumb slicking the pre-cum from the head down the length. 

Even though Rin was enjoying having Haru’s cock in his mouth, he knew this blowjob wouldn't be enough. As he wanted Haru to fuck him, bend him over and bang him hard but this had to be enough… for now. 

They couldn't fuck in the goddamn car on a job. Rin knew the line. 

-

Getting close, his voice rasping as his breathing increased with every sensual movement of the soft wet lips over his cock. Bucking his hips as he lost control, Haruka gasped as he bit his lip for some reason not wanting to be too loud. A slight embarrassment heated his cheeks as he failed miserably, his partner’s name rolling off his tongue in a sultry moan as he came. 

This was only a temporary solace but at least it would hold him over for now. Because he still wanted to nail his partner and as soon as the damn stakeout was over, that was exactly what he planned on doing. 

As he was reaching his peak of pleasure he had not let his eyes leave Rin’s cock, he observed closely as his eyes had shifted between the look on the redhead’s face as he was losing control and the way he was vigorously pumping his own cock. He was so going to remember this vision later on. 

-

The sound of his own name on those lips he wanted to kiss so hard and the breathy way they were spoken was so damn good. He felt Haru buck up, his cock deep in Rin’s mouth as he came, the taste, the way his name was said… his own speeding hand all made his own orgasm rip from his body, the splash of cum across his fingers. 

He looked up and realised he’d been observed and he swallowed thickly, making it obvious what he was doing and rubbed his hand over his mouth. Smirking, his hand sticky, he rose up to claim Haru’s mouth roughly and thoroughly, making him taste himself, sharing the flavour across their lips. The kiss felt good after the release but Rin was already aware that what they had done was not enough. Maybe it would never be enough. 

The kiss was deep and hot and Rin wanted to crawl inside Haru, wanted something more and hotter than a simple fuck and that made him pull back from the kiss with hazy lust filled eyes. 

"That good for you?" he asked, his tone teasing and he tried to hide his feelings behind bravado and sarcasm. As he didn't need Haru to know he actually liked the asshole. 

-

Somehow the way Officer Matsuoka kissed him, just his fucking kisses were so hot that it had Haru’s heart racing faster than when he was in the peak of the orgasm Rin just gave him. This guy was like a drug and a small taste of him had been a mistake. Because he was so damn good and he looked so damn good and on top of that Haruka liked him so damn much!

He kissed back with vigor as his heart became impassioned and impulsive, he really didn't want to stop. Fucking him later? He wanted to now and it was going to be difficult to leave the sexy redhead alone. 

Rin was causing desires and feelings to roust up in Haruka that Haruka had not even been aware he had before. What just happened between them held a lot of weight over that too, he had wanted him before but… he had been thinking one fuck and they would be done… but he knew he now wanted to nail him every chance he got.

"Fuck yes…." He breathed in reply as looking at Rin’s face made his heart climb up into his throat and he swallowed as he knew it would be so easy for this guy to steal his heart completely.

-

The answer was so damn hot that it was tempting for Rin to just straddle his partners lap and ride him hard in the cop car. Which was completely unprofessional but still the thought made his heart beat faster and sweat form on his brow. Fuck, why did he have to get a hot partner?

"We should sleep, I guess," Rin ventured, his eyes now avoiding Haru’s and instead gazing towards the house. "You want to go first?"

He offered as Rin didn't feel like sleep, he felt sated from his orgasm but still far too awake to close his eyes. Or maybe he was just afraid the moment he did, he would start fantasising about Haru. 

-

Finally pulling his clothes back in place as he barely managed to compose himself and it didn't help that the ghost of Rin’s touch remained on his skin. He sighed in frustration, he thought giving in a little would ease this feeling. Rin was something else though, not only was he hot but he was damn good from the little taste of him Haru had just now.

Clearing his throat, nodding his answer, he leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. At least what had just happened had worn his body down enough to cause him to actually be able to fall asleep but before he did, he had to adjust his collar as it was poking at him.

His breathing was calm as he slept, his dreams were filled with Rin, probably because he had fallen asleep with the redhead on his mind. Not the best idea.

-

Rin tried to ignore Haru sleeping as shit, this was rapidly getting out of hand, but then he watched the way his chest rose and fell, watched his breath move his hair and he loved the way he looked in sleep - so damn peaceful. 

It was making Rin feel even more stupid. 

"Fuck… you are falling for the idiot."

And he knew he shouldn't but at one point, he reached out to smooth back a hair on Haru’s dark head, loving the silky feel and he smiled. 

"When we get outta this… we need to talk, Nanase," he whispered to himself as he turned back towards the house, hoping for some late night action to focus his attention on. 

-

He awoke some hours later with his lingering feelings and the dream he just had not helping. He sighed at least the idiot was just as attracted to him but Haru felt more than that at this point. His throat felt dry and he wanted to get out and walk a little but it was still dark out, night time or perhaps very early in the day by now.

"You can sleep now…" He mumbled as he glanced sideways at his partner. The guy had charmed him somehow in one fucking day. He didn't know if it was love or whatnot but he sure as hell liked him.

Haru sat up and stretched, rubbing his stiff neck as sleeping in the undercover patrol car was not the most pleasant way to get rest.

-

Sleep came easily despite the fading sexual tension. As while Haru slept, Rin felt his eyelids growing heavy, finally coming down from the incredible high of his handjob and blowing Haru. 

The car was no way comfortable but Rin laid back, letting himself drop off and dream, the feel of Haru on his skin lingering in his subconscious. His dream was deep, his mind weary and body exhausted and when he woke up, he felt fuzzy and heavy, wanting something to drink and time to stretch his legs, not looking forward to another day stuck in the damn car. 

All he hoped was that something went on in the house. He didn't want another two fucking days. 

-

He’d watched Rin sleep and found himself wondering how someone as strong as him could look so cute and innocent. But he had also managed to leave the guy alone as he slept, he does have some self control it seems.

When he woke, Haru could not wait to get out of the car and stretch his legs, he hadn't done so ever since they had fooled around in the front seat.

"I’ll be back, going to take a shower and grab some coffee and donuts." He smirked at the stupid thought of what Rin had said about donuts the day before.

He wasn't gone too long and the shower had been needed to get Rin’s scent off of him, not that he really wanted to but it would help him to keep his hormones at bay. He liked the idiot way too much.

As he got back in the car, feeling refreshed with his wet hair and warm coffee, he hoped there was some action on the job, There had been nothing since the night before.

-

It was with some relief that Haru left the car and Rin’s eyes narrowed looking out at the houses. The sexual tension was going to kill him and he hoped for action at the house - glaring out at it through his hair.

As he hoped, he saw some action, sitting forward as a black town car pulled up and Rin’s eyes narrowed as the car looked official and then this stakeout got really interested. As maybe Nagisa’s crimes were worse - as maybe he had links to the Yakuza but he also had links to the authorities.

And that had to be how he’d never been prosecuted.

-

"Do you know of that car or something?"

Haruka asked as he eyed his partner watching the house so intently. He handed over a coffee and donut as he pondered if they should call for back up. If their were corrupt police involved this was a whole new ballgame.

Or was it a shady politician? Haruka didn't have a clue but the car was not typical of gangsters. It was more typical of a higher up in the police department or a politician. But he was only guessing for now.

-

"No… but it looks official, right? This might be more than we expected."

They both watched carefully as someone got out of the drivers seat, the black suit indicating an employee Rin guessed, and it wasn't until he walked around to the other side and opened the door did Rin see another man wearing a tight fitting, perfect black suit.

He had light brown hair. Tall. His body broad and he did recognise him. And he was a politician. And he was meant to be “the good guy”. Shit. This just got more complicated.

-

"Never thought that brownnoser would be mixed up in this…"

Haruka mumbled as he did recognize the man, his political ads were all over tv during the campaign season to the point one could come to hate seeing his face.

He claimed to be such an upstanding citizen and look here, he is turning out to be the worst Haru has ever laid eyes on, judging by the company he keeps anyway.

-

"Neither did. It’s T-something, right? Tachi-something?" Rin said, his mind trying to conjure up the name from the vaults of his memory but he barely paid attention knowing the guy didn’t have his vote. 

He watched him enter the house and saw his guard or driver wait outside, his suit looking very “official”. 

"Doesn't he do charity work? Close with the mayor?" 

-

"Yeah something like that, all I know is I don’t like him, he seems like too much of a kiss ass…’ 

Haru was wondering if this was something to do with money laundering on top of everything else, this case was more complicated by the minute.

"Yeah, maybe that is the only thing truly honest about the guy, something to do with cats." The only thing Haru could respect about the idiot.

"Just how many people are wrapped up with Nagisa?"

-

"Half the city?" Rin said as a joke and then he realised it wasn't. 

And that was a depressing thought as shit, if high up politicians were in cahoots then who the else was? The mayor? Their chief? It all was too much for them to deal with and Rin put his fingers at his temples. As shit, he wanted to unravel it all and get Nagisa and the corrupt officials. He wanted it to come down like a house of cards. 

"I think this is gonna turn into a shit-storm," Rin said, his voice serious, "it’s either gonna make or break our careers. Stick together?"

He offered his hand to Haru as they needed to stay on the same side throughout and he hoped Haru was as willing to risk everything to get to the bottom of this as he was. 

-

His joke was cute and strangely it felt like the first real partnership he had ever had, as if the previous partners had all been fake or rather hiding who they really are. But Rin, he was down to earth and he was pretty straightforward too.

"Yeah, lets stick together." He wasn't sure what to do with Rin’s hand because they were finally off the topic of sex, but regardless he took it for a moment in a soft shake. Which betrayed him as a shiver shot up his arm.

He groaned softly as he couldn't shake a faint frustration rearing its head. “After this is over, we need to fuck.”

-

The handshake was oddly friendly but then Haru had to say that and Rin let a small moan spill from his lips. Yeah, he wanted that, he wanted that very much but it had to be after they solved this, after they knew what Nagisa was doing, after they know how it linked to the men in power and he was nodding, licking his lips. 

"After this we spend three days in bed. I want to do everything with you."

And Rin wanted everything - hot sweaty fucks and long slow sessions where they’d tease each other. He wanted kissing and spooning and showering together as much as he wanted to fuck and be fucked, to 69 and grind together. He wanted it all. And he hoped Haru did too.

-

Haru almost wished he hadn't said anything because Rin’s fucking hot reaction was hard to deal with. “I’m game for whatever you throw at me.” He had never wanted a job to be over so bad in his life.

He barely removed the thoughts of fucking Rin, before they could take over his mind and distract him from his job yet again.

He turned his attention to the house and noticed that the corrupt politician was outside now. “Do you think there are dirty cops in this as well?” Haru wondered a loud.

-

"Gotta be," Rin said, his mind going out of the gutter to the job at hand when the Tachi-something was stood outside the house. "How we gonna play this? This stakeout is getting up nothing… maybe we should follow him, see who he sees?"

Rin didn't know if it was a wise idea, whether they should break orders but then what was this guy up to and how did he link to Nagisa? Maybe he’d lead them to a better location, one where there was more action going on and more action was what they both needed. 

As now they’d agreed to fuck each other’s brains out all Rin wanted was for them to be in one of their beds, licking at each other’s bodies and he didn't want to be in a fucking car for a long time. 

-

"Fuck this, lets take the chance because this stakeout is torture and the sooner its over, the soon we can fuck."

This politician had to be the shadiest character they had seen anyway, he had to be even bigger than Nagisa and the fact that they were associated with each other meant something big was going down.

He wasn't normally one to go off of protocol but this case was fucked up and if somehow there was a dirty cop involved then they had to think outside the box to solve it.

-

Rin nodded, trying to ignore the hot feeling underneath his skin at Haru’s “fuck” comment as he really wanted to do that right now. But he always wanted to nail the case before he got nailed. He almost chuckled to himself at the thought. 

"We follow, we figure out how far this goes up and take some intel to the chief and if he tells us to shut it down, we know he’s in too," Rin suggested, his mind back on the case and not on his dick. 

-

"Sounds like a good enough plan." Also sounds like something that will cause this stakeout to come to an end sooner, hopefully they wouldn't get into too much trouble for leaving this post. But something had to be done to take down such corruption.

This shady politician with his good guy facade that needed to crumble. Haru got a kick out of watching scum like him fall.

Soon enough the car was leaving the house they had been watching.

"Finally, lets see what this idiot is up to."

-

They followed the car, Rin’s eyes carefully seeking it out as they drove. He wanted them to get something. Wanted to break open this drug ring, these criminal masterminds, wanted them to be taken down by them and then they could do what they both wanted to do. 

Rin risked a glance and saw how hot Haru looked when focused and he groaned, wondering what his bedroom face was like. 

"Why is he going to the warehouse district?" Rin asked as he noticed the route they were taking, the signs. 

Now it looked really suspicious.

-

"Maybe he is in deep, that is the shadiest part of town after all. Nagisa pretty much controls it." Haruka mumbled casually as they continued following the politician’s car.

The car pulled up to what looked like a legitimate business and once it stopped, none other than Nagisa himself stepped out to greet the shady official.

"Well now there is solid proof of their association. But what is this warehouse?"

-

"I don’t know…" Rin murmured as they watched them go inside, watched them greet each other like friends and Rin looked at Haru, giving him a serious glance as he reached for his weapon. "This isn't good. We should see if we can get closer and get some proof. Some photographs but this warehouse could have guards."

It was risky and Rin was used to taking risks. “I’ll go and create a diversion. You get the photographs. One of us has to get the intel.”

-

Haru bit his lip, though he wanted to take these guys down, Rin using himself as a diversion didn't sit well and gave him a bad feeling. But he was in this too deep to stop now right? He had stepped outside protocol the moment they left their post. (or the moment he started fooling around with his partner really.)

"Alright, I’ll try looking in the windows first and go from there. Be careful." He had to say it, but his voice betrayed his concerns if only a little.

As he round the warehouse, he found a window and it seemed to be for an office or something. The two were inside having a deep discussion about their ‘business’, Haru wasted no time setting up a recorder and snapping a few photos.

-

Rin walked around the front of the warehouse, his body low to the ground and his gun poised in his fingertips. His partner would be getting the intel and he would be back up and create a distraction if necessary. Maybe get some evidence - physical evidence - before it could be destroyed. 

He guessed in this shifty area it would be drugs and he tried not to get angry. As the politician was meant to help the poor and hopeless and Rin suddenly realised he was probably profiting off those who were addicted, who had nothing and it made him sick. 

Approaching quietly, he saw the door to the warehouse was open with two guys stood in the doorway smoking. He paused and stopped behind a parked car and watched them. They were casual, guns holstered or they were until there was a shout. 

And Rin reacted straight away, worried about Haruka, standing up and firing his weapon at one of the men. He didn't care about protocol now. All he cared about was his partner. 

-

When he heard the gun fire, his heart sank as for a moment, the worst case scenarios flashed before his eyes and he froze. Shaking his head, he composed himself enough to grab what little evidence he had mustered up and rushed off to see what the hell was going on.

He had to make sure Rin was okay and something registered in his head the moment he realized just how damn concerned he was.

He was in love with his partner, he was sure of it now. It wasn't just someone he wanted to nail anymore.

And that scared the hell out of him as he grew a little frantic till he found Rin.

-

A body fell to the ground but the answer was gunfire in return and Rin ducked, his body rolling to the floor and he kept himself low to the ground as the bullet ricochet over his head. He looked up and fired, heard a groan and smirked. He’d always been a sharp shooter but as he cockily got to his feet to attempt to enter the warehouse, Rin felt a searing pain, a low grunt leaving his lips as he felt the burning sensation in his shoulder. 

Puzzled and confused, he looked to see blossoming red on his shirt and he felt his feet grow heavy, his gun dropping from his finger tips. He fell to the floor in a sprawl as he started to register the fact he had been shot.

And as he hit the concrete, all he thought about was Haru and how he wanted his partner with him. 

-

Haru was beside himself at the moment, riding in an ambulance next to his injured partner, they had royally screwed up but he did managed to get some evidence at least. That was the last thing on his mind though.

Rin was injured, shot. His worst fucking fear confirmed when he had finally found the redhead, unconscious and covered in blood. Luckily it was clear that it was his shoulder, that at least brought a little relief but still. Haruka had never gone outside protocol and he should’ve known better. He should’ve insisted to Rin that they not do this.

But no, he was an idiot and instead he followed Rin’s influence because of how deep and corrupted this case is.

He sat there, unable to hold his own head up and his face was damp. Damn it, he was not a man who cries but this idiot. This idiot snuck up on him out of no where and made him feel things he didn't want to feel but still… he felt them.

-

He was barely conscious, his eyes opening briefly and he saw Haru there and he felt the rocking of a vehicle moving. Rin figured it was an ambulance but he felt so lost… so light and he guessed that was the blood loss and whatever drugs they’d given him.

Haru was only a shadow but knowing he was there made Rin feel okay as he wanted Haru there so damn badly. And he knew they’d fucked up but he didn't care as he had his partner and least they’d done with the damn stakeout. 

Fuck, if he wasn't delirious he would’ve laughed as getting shot was an extreme way to get it to end. 

Blinking and trying to speak, he saw the shadowy figure of Haru and he said a few whispered words before he lost consciousness again.

"Stay with me…"

-

Perhaps them being partners was not a good idea after all, Haru pondered this over in his head, yeah they seemed to get along but together they both ended up this reckless.

The chief had yelled at Haruka over the phone but the raven barely noticed his words as all his attention was taken over by his worry about Rin, if Rin was going to be okay.

Haru felt like it was his fault, like he had failed his partner completely. Rin may be a troublemaker in the department to an extent, but Haru knew now that it was his heart he was letting control his foolish actions.

He was a good man when it all came down to it and Haru felt as if he wasn't worthy of Rin. He didn't deserve him.

Because he felt like this was all his fault, he could’ve stopped it if he had only spoken up and stopped Rin from being the fall guy. The diversion.

They arrived at the hospital and he stayed by Rin’s side for now, only because he had heard the faint request.

-

Something inside Rin made him aware his partner had stayed by his side, that thought comforting as he lay in a hospital bed, felt his clothes being cut off, felt tubes being inserted into him. 

He was barely awake but he knew Haru was there, knew he had stayed and somehow that made it okay even when he knew he would be going into surgery for the gunshot, even when they gave him anesthetic and he was knocked out cold.

When he woke again, he was alone in a the whitewashed walls of a hospital room, the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor and he felt something inside his gut drop as it meant Haru had left him.

Probably deserved that. It was his own dumb as fuck idea that had got him shot, after all. His career was probably over. Haru’s wasn't. 

Even though he thought rationally, it didn't help as all Rin felt was sadness, a wave of depression washing over him in his hospital bed. 

-

Even though he had promised himself to stay by Rin’s side, the chief had called him in and he had to leave after all, but he at least knew the redhead had made it through the surgery and he was going to be okay.

Haruka at this point couldn't find it in him to go back to the hospital, even if more than anything… he wanted to be there for Rin. But then the fact that he promised and he was a man of his word in that respect.

He wound up going back nonetheless, when he arrived Rin was sleeping so he sat in a chair in the corner of the room - watching Rin breathe.

But soon enough he fell asleep.

-

Rin felt groggy as he opened his eyes, his throat felt raw and dry and this time he was aware he wasn't alone - this time there was someone else in the room breathing softly. 

He propped himself up and he felt groaned in pain as he felt his wound, the stitches pulling and he grit his teeth as he looked over to see Haru there in a chair in the corner of the room, fast asleep, and he breathed out a relieved sigh.

As Rin feared he had gone - that the promise to stick together was over as soon as their case ended but there he was, waiting and Rin grunted in pain, his hand gingerly touching at his shoulder and he fell back to lying flat on the bed, dizzy from the pain. 

"Haru…" he mumbled. 

-

Haru awoke soon enough and saw a faintly awake redhead on the hospital bed, a pang of guilt hitting him but he tried to hide it from his face. However his blue eyes always betrayed him on these matters, luckily most people do not look close enough.

He walked over to the bed and didn't speak but cupped his partner’s face, this man was more than a partner now. Haruka had fallen for him over the course of the stakeout. He was one hell of a man now in the raven’s eyes.

But Haru didn't feel as if he deserved Rin right now and he was planning on going his own way once the redhead was out of the hospital.

-

"We gonna keep our promise?" Rin asked, trying to hide the pain and the rawness in his throat as he spoke. "Me and you… a few days in bed?"

Right now sex was the last thing on Rin’s mind but he was sure once he’d recuperated there was nothing he’d want more than his partner. He ached for him - wanted him to just stay with him and with Haru cupping his face, Rin could only feel a comfort he’d not felt before. A sense of belonging with someone. Yeah, he’d had plenty of sex before but never really had anything more than being in lust with someone. 

This was different. 

"Can you stay? I don’t like hospitals," he added, averting his eyes. 

-

"Once you recover, I will keep that promise to you." Haru remarked, hiding his inner demons as there was a sort of push and pull affect going on inside him at the moment. He wanted to get away from Rin as he didn't feel worthy of him, he felt like he had failed him as a partner in the worst way possible… But on the other hand, he had never felt such a deep affection for another person before. He was head over heels for Rin Matsuoka.

His only weakness.

"Sure, I’ll stay." Haru brushed a hand through Rin’s hair before leaning over and kissing the top of his head.

-

Relieved, Rin laid his head down on his pillow fully again, enjoying the tender touch of Haru’s lips on the top of his head. 

"I think I need more sleep… you’ll still be around, right?"

He asked, annoyed at his own pathetic voice but then he didn’t want to be in the damn white washed hospital alone. And fuck, he wanted it to be Haru with him. His partner. His damn equal. He waited for the answer as his eyes began to close, tiredness and drugs over-whelming him. 

-

Haru had already promised to stay by Rin’s side in the hospital and he was a man of his word. “Of course.” He replied warmly as he watched his partner overtaken with sleep once more.

Haru sighed, he looked like an innocent child when he slept even though he is such a strong sexy man. A soft smile formed on his face but he was still tormenting himself on the inside.

-

Mercifully, it ended up being a short stay in hospital. Not because he was meant to - but because Rin was stubborn as fuck and discharged himself as soon as the pain was bearable.

He couldn’t get a decent steak in the fucking place. And no donuts. So he walked out one day, getting a cab and getting to his own place, smelling the musty smell of his apartment that had been abandoned for a few days. Rin didn’t want to be in the hospital but neither did he want to be at his own place. He wanted to be at Haru’s but… he didn’t know where they stood. Yeah he’d stuck around when Rin asked but… Rin wasn’t sure. 

Rin took a seat on his couch and got out his phone - thinking about Haru. 

-

After keeping his promise to stay by Rin’s side in the hospital, Haru knew there was one more promise he had kept as well. But then again that one would be hard, hard to walk away after that is. He was almost literally on the fence. Guilt on one side and just wanting to be with Rin forever on the other. He had never screwed up in all his years as a cop but this one time he had, he had done it big time.

And his partner had ended up hurt, if only he had stopped Rin. Then his precious partner wouldn’t have been shot.

Haru stared at his phone not sure if he should initiate something this soon… Isn’t it too early to be better from a gun shot wound? Then again an orgasm would distract him from it. He sent Rin a text.

[SMS; To Rin:] I believe we have one more promise to keep.

-

The phone buzzed in Rin’s hand and he was startled by it - he didn’t expect his pathetic longing to come to anything and then there was a text. 

And when he read it… His shoulder was fucked and he was in pain but that offer… Rin wasn’t going to say no. 

[SMS: To Haru:] Text me your details. I’ll be there. 

After he sent the message, Rin got up and showered, loving the feel of water on his skin even as he felt the pang of his shoulder. Haru was worth it as he dressed in simple skinny grey jeans, throwing a black tank over his toned torso and grabbing a hoodie. It was a simple look but Rin knew he looked good as he tied his hair up in a small ponytail, ready as soon as the message came through. 

He was more than ready. He needed Haru to fuck him.

-

Haru had sent the details to Rin of where his place was and then he went about getting ready. As he showered, he recalled the brief bit of fooling around they had done in the car when they were on the stakeout. Just the thought that it was about to escalate send a pleasant chill up his spine.

He was soon dressed in a plain white button up shirt though it wasn’t buttoned but only half way and tight faded blue jeans. He figured the redhead may want to eat so he put his apron and went about cooking some grilled fish, his favorite, along with some steamed vegetables and also made fresh tea. He wasn’t usually so domestic with someone but Rin was special to him and also the fact that he was injured motivated Haru that much more. 

-

The cab arrived a little late and Rin felt grouchy but he knew he couldn’t drive with his shoulder so he just got in and gave the address - Haru’s address and he remembered the talk of skinny dipping. He smiled at the memory - and the memory of going down on him in the car. 

But this time Rin wanted more. So much more. He paid the fare and got out when he arrived at Haru’s place, walking slowly and cautiously up to his home and feeling oddly nervous. As shit, did Haru really want him or just a sympathy fuck as Rin had got shot? 

Swallowing that thought, Rin arrived at the door and knocked, his hands going to his pockets in a way that showed his awkwardness as he waited. 

-

Humming for some reason as he finished cooking, he answered the door and swallowed as he saw the redhead and how he was dressed. He bit his lip and wished for a moment that he hadn’t cooked because he suddenly could careless about food and wanted to ravish Rin asap.

But he somehow pushed that thought aside for now and moved so the redhead could enter, admiring his ass in those tight jeans as he passed by. “Did you dress with the idea of me stripping you straight away?” He flirted with his partner a bit shamelessly. He had missed him in the short time they had been apart.

-

The relief that flooded through Rin at seeing Haru, seeing his open shirt and apron and eyes and the way he flirted… well Rin was pretty sure that Haru had not lost interest. 

"Maybe… but it smells like you cooked and I’ve only eaten shitty hospital food for the last few days," Rin said and then lowered the tone of his voice, "and I might need my strength for what comes after."

As much as he felt that spark of arousal in his gut, the smell of food was so damn good and the anticipation and sexual tension would make the relief all the more sweeter. He didn’t plan on sleeping the whole night. There was so much that he wanted them to do together. 

-

"Food it is." Haru mumbled in a warm tone as he shed his apron and sat at the table, as he had already finished cooking and even had it all set. "I hope you like this…"

He was beginning to realize that it would be damn hard to walk away from this man, as he gazed at him and felt his heart burn in his chest. He wanted more than just a fuck, he wanted to start something. But did he really deserve it?

Haru sighed softly to himself and brushed his thoughts aside as he started to eat and he subtly admired Rin with a warm glint in his eyes as he did so.

"I missed you…."

-

Rin didn’t think he’d ever had a guy cook for him and it turned out Haru cooked well and eating also meant he could keep getting glances of Haru when he was looking at his plate. 

When Haru said those words, Rin looked up, mind suddenly off food. “Yeah… I did too…” 

He had. And now he looked over at Haru, running his hand across the table to touch him. Least they’d both eaten something. 

"Gonna take me skinny dipping?"

-

Haruka had all but forgotten about the lake located behind his house but Rin sure as hell didn’t. His hand tingled faintly from the light touch of Rin’s. “The water isn’t really clean though…” He murmured because of Rin’s wounds. “So it could seep into your wound…” He didn’t want to point it out but he also didn’t want Rin’s injury to get infected.

"For now, why don’t we just play in bed.." He gave Rin a warm once over, "…and we can go skinny dipping when you are completely healed?" He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he would get but it was hard to disregard Rin’s shoulder, he had been shot after all and not too much time had passed.

-

Rin nodded - he remembered the pain his shoulder. 

"Bed sounds good… you’ll have to be careful with me… if you’re up to it?"

He raised his eyebrows in challenge, his face in smirk and he remembered their promises and sexual tension, glad it was finally going to come to fruition. 

"Wanna show me the way?"

-

"You know I am an idiot, all this damn waiting…." Haru rose from his seat and gestured towards his bedroom indicating for his partner to follow.

Once they reached the bedroom, he pulled Rin to him by his belt loops and teasingly licked his lower lip before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"Finally."

-

"Yeah… that stakeout was gonna kill me," Rin murmured, pulling Haru closer by gripping the back of his shirt. "You and being a sexy asshole was more painful than being shot."

It was a joke but it almost was - almost worse to be so close to what he wanted any unable to act than being hurt and unconscious. He just wanted Haru so badly. Be with him, touch him, have him inside him. The pent-up need and frustration had been so bad and now it was finally here Rin almost thought it was too good to be true. 

-

"It was just as hard for me to hold back for fuck sake…." Haru muttered before kissing the idiot, but his kiss was more loving than anything else at the moment. He had fallen in love with his partner over the course of their short stakeout. Though as far as he knew it was all one sided….

He nipped at Rin’s lower lip and looked at him with hazy eyes as his hands slipped down and firmly groped the redhead’s ass. “Fuck…Rin” Haru breathed out softly as his kiss became impassioned.

-

"Thought that was the plan," Rin joked, his sarcasm used as it always was - to hide his true feelings as shit… he didn’t need to tell the asshole he didn’t just want one night of blisteringly hot sex. 

So he smirked, made the joke, and returned the kiss with all the passion he could, their tongues twining, their bodies jerking close together - the pain of his wound forgotten in Haru’s embrace, with Haru groping his ass - hard - and he was trying to get some friction as he wanted it all… 

All from Haru. 

-

Kissing him was sweet but the pent up sexual tension was taking a toll on him as he found himself jerking at the hem of Rin’s shirt to pull it over his head. But then he smirked and moved away from Rin as he slowly started to remove his clothes piece by piece. “You strip too?” He questioned the sexy idiot. The best partner he had ever had.

After he was disrobed, he laid back on his bed and grinned in Rin’s direction. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t have to do much for the redhead to follow. He jumped under the sheets and held it up for Rin. A stupid lust filled grin on his face the entire time.

-

There was a slight fumbling when Rin stripped, his shoulder causing him some pain as he couldn’t stretch like he wanted to. But fuck if he cared as he saw Haru was waiting for him and when he was naked, he walked over, crawling over Haru’s body to look down at his partner with his lust filled eyes.

"Wanted this for so fucking long…" Rin murmured, gently running his hand down Haru’s body until he reached his hard cock.

Hard - for him. He pumped a few times and leant down for a kiss. He remembered how good Haru’s cock had tasted but this time he wanted more. He wanted that hard dick inside him and he wanted it so fucking bad.

-

Haru bit his lip at the tug to his cock, “No one has ever made me want them like you do…fuck..” His tone was a low groan because feelings Rin’s naked skin against his was too sweet. “Is being on top of me comfortable? I mean with your shoulder and all?” Haru wanted Rin to be as comfortable as possible considering his injury.

He smiled warmly as he cupped Rin’s face and his eyes were laced with his feelings, the feelings he was trying his damnedest to keep to himself. He was unsure of how Rin would react to such things and for now…for now he just wanted to be as fucking intimate as you can get with someone - with Rin.

-

"I think I should ride you… no pressure on it," Rin said as he felt Haru’s fingers on his face, leaning into the gentle touch.

It seemed the best position as he could control the encounter but still have Haru inside him and they could maintain eye contact like he wanted so badly. When he was healed Rin would love to be dominated by Haru - thrown to a wall and fucked like he’d imagined during their stakeout but right now he needed something more. A connection.

Something to prove he didn’t blame his partner for what had happened.

-

What he responded with made sense, and blew Haru’s mind at just the thought of it. He already knew what Rin was capable of with his damn mouth because of the oral sex he had performed on Haru during the stakeout. The idea of Rin riding him and being the one with more control had a lot of appeal for Haru. He hadn’t fantasized it that way but he was sure as hell game for whatever Rin wanted to do.

"Go ahead then." He spoke softly as his hands roamed down Rin’s face to his neck, chest - slowly stopping at his hips and tracing the skin their right at the v with soft circle motions. Rin’s skin was so soft yet his muscles felt firm and his body was hot. Haru looked him in the eye in all seriousness. "I don’t want this to be the only time we fuck…" He wasn’t admitting all his feelings but it was like he needed to know it wasn’t a one time thing at least.

-

Haru’s touch was gentle across his skin and Rin closed his eyes enjoying the feel of him on his skin. He wanted to respond to Haru - to that comment about it not being the only time that they fuck but Rin didn’t want to admit how deep his feelings went and instead opened his eyes, the practical side of the situation occurring. 

"Lube? Condoms… or are you clean?" The question was awkward but Rin had to ask. "I’m clean but whatever…"

-

"I’m clean. I don’t exactly get around much if at all…." He couldn’t even remember really. "But the lube is in the bedside table there." Haru gestured towards it awkwardly. Rin hadn’t responded to his comment and in a way he felt like a complete idiot for saying it.

He would have to remember to just keep it to himself. If this was the only time, at least he could treasure it… but it still saddened him and he hid it as best as he could. His heart still sank though, it seemed it was unpreventable.

He sighed heavily to himself but his face gave away nothing as it took on his cool composure. He would try his damnedest to hide his feelings or so he tried to convince himself.

-

There was something up with Haru, Having spent so many hours in close proximity, Rin thought he could now read his partner at least a little and he seemed closed off right now. And it was not the time for that.  
And it was because Rin had been insecure and stupid. So he leant down, mashing their lips together in a kiss that was hungry and possessive, reaching for the lube and retrieving it awkwardly and sitting back up on his heels. 

"We can do this as many ways as you want… this isn’t a one night stand…"

-

Haru was a little worried still during the kiss but when Rin leaned up and spoke, he left out a sigh of relief. He then gave Rin a sly smirk, “You that good at reading me after two days in the same car together? Impressive.” 

And really it was, most people didn’t catch on to his feelings and it was rather bothersome.

"You want some help with the lube? I haven’t exactly got to play with you much? I would love to touch you…." It was true, it had been Rin pleasing him in the car and jerking himself off. Haru had never once been able to actually touch Rin that intimately.

-

Rin smirked at the offer, looking down at Haru. He’d blown Haru but Haru had barely touched him and Rin wanted Haru to touch him. So so badly. 

"Touch me, Haru," he said huskily. 

He wanted Haru to touch him, tease him, love him, do everything that his partner had wanted to do since the beginning sexual tension in the car and Rin leant over, brushing his mouth over Haru’s ear. 

"Do what you wanted to do to me."

-

Haru squirmed as Rin’s hot breath hit his ear, “Can you lay back while I do that? We can always switch back when its time—” Haru bit his lip, anxious for some reason.

Leaning up on his elbows, Haru pulled Rin in for an all-consuming kiss, a possessive kiss. A kiss that said, ‘I want you to be only mine.’ As he gripped Rin by the hair gently as to not hurt his shoulder.

As he pulled away he shuffled to try and make it easier for Rin to lay down.

-

The kiss said it all. And Rin had felt scared about admitting his feelings but right now… he could tell Haru reciprocated him. Rin was reluctant to call it love but he wanted the sexy asshole. 

"As you wish," he said, lying on his back and stretching his body enticingly for Haru.

He knew how good he looked so he exploited that, running his own fingers over his abs, up to his nipples, pinching them and looking up with slitted eyes as he spread his legs wide for Haru to come between. 

-

Haru’s face flushed at the lewd display his partner just put on before he settled finally on the bed. The raven crawled between Rin’s legs and smirked as he kissed his thighs - something about his thighs were calling to Haru in a way. They were strong and firm yet the skin was ridiculously soft.

He reached out and grasped Rin’s cock, stroking it lightly while kissing, biting and nipping at his thighs. Leaving a trail of small hickeys over them. Once he marked him good, he moved to his cock and placed a teasing lick to its head while giving the redhead a seductive smirk. It was finally his turn to make the redhead come undone this way.

He took the redhead into his mouth and took the lube at the same time, after placing some on his fingers, he teased Rin’s entrance before inserting his one finger slowly followed by two more. Twisting his wrist as he moved his fingers in and out.

His head bobbed up and down slowly at first but then sped up soon enough. His free hand gripping Rin’s inner thigh and digging his nails into the flesh without realizing it. He moaned harshly against Rin’s skin causing soft vibrations.

-

"Haru… shit… fuck… yeah…" Rin said - knowing that the words spilling from his lips were incoherent and panted out. But fuck if he cared as Haru was doing utterly perfect things to him.

The way he was holding onto him tight was a turn on - Rin had always had a fondness for rough hot sex and Haru was providing that - and then the way he was bobbing on his cock, sliding his slick fingers into him. Rin was lost in the sensation. He always thought that he was good at giving head but Haru… Haru was out of this world. And his damn fingers… fuck, they were driving him insane. 

"You’re so good…" he moaned as he felt his own orgasm coiling in his gut, the feel of ecstasy so close he could almost taste it. His hips moved a little of their own volition as he wanted to be deeper into Haru’s mouth, loving the sensual feel of that warm wet heat.

-

Rin’s hips moving as Haru continued to suck him off as his mouth roamed up and down his length, he took that as a sign and went as far down onto the redhead as he could. The hand that was on the redhead’s thigh moved to his ass, grasping it and encouraging him to fuck Haru’s mouth.

The fingers he had inside Rin’s entrance increasing in speed and he thrust them into Rin, roughly as he could tell by the way Rin reacted that the sexy idiot liked it. He couldn’t help small moans as Rin’s reactions were turning him on, driving him damn near mad. He could tell the redhead, his partner was getting close.

-

Right now Rin didn’t know whether to hate Haru as he’d never felt this good with a sexual partner and no other guy had given him this much pleasure. It felt so much better than any blowjob he’d received and the way Haru was letting him thrust his hips up, letting him fuck his mouth, was incredible. 

It was like there was this inherent trust between them and Haru wanted to do something for him. Even as he was roughly thrusting his fingers inside, Rin didn’t feel like he was being used. He only felt like Haru was understanding what his body wanted and responding to that with his incredible skills. 

"Fuck," he moaned, grabbing for Haru’s hair and thrusting his hips up.

He came hard deep in Haru’s mouth, his body arching and even though his shoulder was still painful, he felt nothing but incredible ecstasy. 

-

Feeling Rin’s body shudder as he lost all control and the way he spoke, his panting - it was all caused by what Haru had done to him. The raven swallowed as Rin came and once it was over slipped his fingers out. He crawled up Rin’s body and then laid next to him.

"God, you’re too fucking sexy…" He mumbled as he lay there waiting the other male slowly come down from his orgasm. After all, Rin would have to compose himself before they could continue. Haru was patient, he had waited this damn long and a little more wouldn’t kill him.

He had wanted to make Rin feel like this ever since Rin had blown him in the front seat of the car when they were still on the stakeout. But also because he was completely in love with him. Trusted him wholeheartedly since getting to know him.

-

Rin’s eyes were heavy lidded when he saw Haru swallow his cum, felt him remove those fingers that had driven him insane and when Haru laid next to him, Rin only looked at the gorgeous guy who’d just rocked his entire core. It was the best orgasm he had ever had and it was just from a blowjob and being fingered. A part of him couldn’t wait until Haru was inside him but the other part of him felt exhausted and sated.  
But of course, Haru had to say something - something hot and sexy. Rin reached out to touch him, turning onto his side and running his hands down Haru’s chest, avoiding his straining cock. 

"Look who’s talking…" Rin said, then letting his hand drift to Haru stiff flesh, giving a few lazy strokes. "You are fucking gorgeous…"

-

Grinning as the male turned towards him, Haru looked at him with half-lidded eyes, he really wanted him so bad at this point. It didn’t help when he stroked Haru’s cock lazily. The officer moved a little closer and started kissing Rin’s lips, light kisses that were heavily intimate. Almost innocent compared to their other activities.

He cupped Rin’s face and then his hand flowed back into that sexy red hair, subtly playing with it as he kissed him with a little more eagerness. Slipping his tongue in after a while. Just kissing Rin made him feel a little high, lightheaded.

-

The kiss started gently, the light slide of lips feeling more intimate than when Haru had his cock in his mouth or fingers inside him. Rin realised he was more naked now, in the aftermath, in the sated glow than during the sex and while he’d usually walk away from such an encounter - walk away before he got hurt - he didn’t want to with Haru. 

He couldn’t with Haru. He wanted to stay. 

When Haru slipped his tongue into Rin’s mouth and grabbed for his hair, Rin moved closer, wrapping his arms around Haru and moving so that he was flush against him, his cock rapidly hardening at he kissed Haru back with all the passion he had left. 

It seemed despite the orgasm of his life, Rin wanted to be fucked so badly, his cock nearly fully hard again as he disengaged from the kiss, licking at Haru’s face. 

"Lie down and let me ride you, Haru."

-

The way Rin kissed him back was just as intimate as Haru had been kissing Rin, this felt like it meant something. Like they were starting something because you don’t kiss someone like this - not if its just a fuck. This was more like what he really wanted from the redhead… even if they hadn’t spoke about it yet.

When Rin broke the kiss and spoke, Haru obliged. because this was finally happening. God knows he was ready, he had been waiting since the stakeout. He had to wait through Rin’s recovery and now…he could finally feel Rin. Be as intimate as possible with him.

He shifted laying on his back and softly smiling as he waited on the redhead.

-

Seeing Haru lie down and wait for him, made Rin hornier than it should’ve so he climbed onto Haru’s body, licking and kissing at his neck while he straddled him and reached for the lube.

He moved for Haru’s cock after squirting some sticky substance onto his hand, coating it thoroughly and then threw the tube to the floor and gripped Haru so he could slide down onto him. He’d wanted this for so fucking long that it was hard to go slow. Rin just wanted to take all of Haru into him but he eased himself onto his cock, feeling the intense sensation of Haru filling him, throwing his head back as he felt so fucking amazing. 

"Holy fuck, Haru!"

-

Haru ended up gripping his own hair and biting his lip harshly when he finally felt Rin slide down onto him. After all, just how long had he waited to feel Rin? It seemed like forever. So it was a deep relief as a loud pleasant sigh escaped him and he bucked his hips up into Rin. He wanted to be inside him to the hilt. The redhead’s warmth enveloped his cock so well, Rin’s body seemed to move with precision.

At this point, Rin meant so much to him that he couldn’t help a tug at his heart. Being intimate with someone who has stolen your heart was different. Different than any meaningless sex. Haru pulled Rin down by his shoulder and kissed him in such a way as to show that feeling to the redhead all over again.

-

Underneath him, Rin could see Haru biting his lip and holding his own hair as he slid down onto his cock. It was so damn perfect that when Haru pulled him down for a searing kiss, he barely felt the pain of his shoulder, just wanting to kiss and feel their lips pressed together. 

Rin pulled back far enough so that their eyes met and was going to start rocking his hips in a moment but he paused, reaching for Haru’s face.

"I think I kinda fell for you, asshole," he said and he then bunched his thighs up and then down feeling the high of having Haru’s cock inside him and filling him perfectly. 

-

When their eyes met so intensely, Haru gazed back as his heart raced from such an intimate feeling. The words brought a heavy sigh of relief because the entire time, Haru had been a little stressed with what to do with his feelings for his partner.

"I have the same problem with you, idiot." Haru smirked but that soon faded as he felt Rin move his hips so sweetly. He bit his lip once more but it soon turned to a lustful type of smile. "Finally. I waited a long time to feel you…"

-

"You feel so good," Rin panted, rolling his hips and moving back and forth sensually on Haru’s cock.  
He wanted it to be slow, wanted it to be a culmination of all their pent-up feelings, he knew the slow rhythm wouldn’t last long but he put his hands on Haru’s chest, and kept his body moving in a steady motion that kept Haru’s cock rubbing at that spot inside him, sparks seeming to shiver up his spine on each move of Haru dick. 

"Fuck…" Rin moaned, biting his lip, "I wanted you so badly…"

-

The slow move of his hips was downright sensual, Haru locked eyes with him and met his moves with the same speed, not wanting to break the intimate way it made him feel.

"I wanted you too…to the point it was almost ridiculous…" Haru breathed, it wasn’t easy talking with what Rin was doing to his body.

He pulled Rin down for another kiss, a slow sensual kiss, the same manner as Rin was moving over his cock. Slow and mixed with nips, soft licks. Intimate as hell.

"I love you." He whispered softly between kisses.

-

The kisses they shared were soft, perfect, licking and nipping and felt so perfect. When Haru said he loved him, Rin felt his tongue heavy in his throat but managed to nod and mouth “me too” before he increased the speed of his hips, moving back onto his heels and using his powerful thighs to come down hard onto Haru’s cock. 

It felt so intense, so hot and slick, and Rin ran his hands to his own cock, stroking it roughly as his body picked up speed.

"I want to feel you come in me."

-

After the slow movement, Haruka groaned as Rin quite literally slammed himself down onto him. He responded by roughly thrusting his hips back up into Rin. Biting his lips because it felt so damn good.

He wouldn’t last much longer with such an intensity, but it did go on for some time before he felt pleasure rise up and shot waves of intense tingling, mostly centered around his groin. Such feelings with Rin. Fuck it was almost too much to take.

He lost it soon and released deep within Rin. His body convulsing in pleasure. “Fuck. You….” He couldn’t even finish what he was going to say as he was panting slowly falling out of his intense orgasm. 

-

Haru met him thrust for thrust making Rin realise they were made for each other - fitted together perfectly as they seemed to instinctively know each other’s body. 

He felt Haru come, the splash of release deep inside and he saw Haru come undone underneath him and it was so fucking hot that Rin slammed his body down a few times and stroked his cock fast, bringing himself off and spurting onto Haru’s stomach and even neck. He would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel so sated, so happy, so exhausted as he fell onto Haru’s body bonelessly. 

"You’re incredible… the best partner I ever had," Rin said, his voice full of humour and tease. "Partners forever?"

-

Watching Rin lose it soon after Haruka had, he couldn’t take his eyes away, such a sight he had never seen before. It was the sexiest, most seductive thing and he really didn’t mind when the idiot came all over his chest. (At least he missed his face.)

But he was in no mood to laugh over such a thing as he held onto Rin when the redhead laid against him.

“Forever, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He kissed the top of Rin’s head as a smile refused to leave his face.

Things had never felt this right in his entire life.

He found the one in the most unlikely of places.


End file.
